


Burning Crush

by pajama_cats



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Tom unintentionally goes out on a date with Marco.Or Tom misunderstands Marco and is a nervous dork.





	Burning Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pondinariver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pondinariver/gifts).

There are many things Tom has freaked out over. Mind you most of them were very rational, but going out with a human- with  _ Marco  _ is on the very top of that list.   


It was just a casual thing at first, asking Marco if he wanted to hang out sometime, making arrangements to eat together but then-

_ “Sounds great! It’s a date then!” _

So here’s Tom, nervous as ever, who unintentionally asked his crush out on a date.   


It takes Tom a full hour to decide if he should slick his hair back and wear a suit. After thoroughly debating it he ended up looking the same. However the great idea of giving Marco flowers came to mind at least so not all was lost. He’d like a flaming rose wouldn’t he? It’s cool  _ and  _ romantic.

Thinking on it when was the last time he actually genuinely dated someone? The last person he recalls is Star, and er while that had its ups and downs, they still managed to be friends.   


So maybe,  _ just maybe  _ if he somehow screwed up with Marco they could still be friends. He didn’t want to lose the coolest guy in the world.

Thankfully they had decided to meet up at the diner Marco mentioned. It was pretty cutesy for Tom’s taste, but if Marco liked it he wouldn’t complain. He’s also thankful he didn’t have to go through an awkward carriage ride with him either.   


Ugh, why was he so sweaty?

“Tom! Over here!” Marco’s cheerful voice rings louder than the doorbells and suddenly Tom doesn’t feel as ridiculous holding a flaming rose with dozens of eyes on him.

“Hey!” Tom winces at the way his voice cracks. Very smooth of him. “I mean, hey Marco.” Tom musters up a smile, a nervous one at that, and holds out the burning rose without another word.   


“Uh, thanks?” Marco furrows his brows, blowing the flame out and setting it aside on the table. Before Tom can fall into the pit of despair of his gift getting rejected Marco clarifies, “It’s a fire hazard here, but very nice of you. Not every day do you see someone holding a flower on a fire. Pretty cool, I guess.”   


Tom lingers on the last words feeling his heart swell in satisfaction. He did it! He didn’t mess up  _ and  _ got complimented! He wasn’t off his game after all. Absolutely nothing to worry about.

“Uh, Tom? You wanna sit down and order now?”

Oh. Right.   


Obliging, Tom sits across from Marco because even he knows it’s too soon to share the same booth as him, even if that would involve slyly throwing an arm around him. Maybe next time.

Oh look at him, getting hopeful already.   


“Hm.. I can’t decide between two sandwiches.. Why is life so hard?” Marco sighs, tongue sticking out as he debates. Tom finds the minor action positively adorable and he has to bite his tongue to keep from saying so.

“Why don’t I order the other and we share them?” It’s the most casual he’s sounded today and Tom gives himself a mental pat on the back at the way Marco’s face lights up. He was meaning to try more human food too.

“You’re the greatest Tom!” It takes him so back that Tom barely notices the waitress taking Marco’s orders, just soaking in the compliment and his job well done.   


_ ‘Sharing sandwiches, how oddly domestic.’ _

Tom muses to himself, feeling himself smile at the thought. When Marco wasn’t doing anything too extreme he was strangely peaceful to be around.   


“You look happy, something on your mind?” Marco’s smiling back at him and Tom has to calm his beating heart before he can answer. He’s managed to get this far without screwing up he just had to play it cool and casual.

“Oh um, just thinking about sandwiches.” A nice save, a nice save indeed. It wasn’t a complete lie anyway.

“Tom, my man you have nothing to worry about. I got great tastes and I can absolutely guarantee that..”   


Tom kind of zones out after that. He’s not necessarily interested in the food, despite being hungry, but his full attention was on Marco. It was oddly nice listening to Marco ramble on about food, heck Tom’s sure he could listen to him talk about anything really.

Tom only pipes up every now and then to make a short comment and to contribute to the conversation but that was mostly out of nerves. He had an annoying pet peeve about things not going his way and well, he didn’t really want his temper to flare in front of Marco.

The sounds of plates clinking on the table pulls Tom’s from his thoughts and he has to take every fiber of his being not to grin at the small sparks he gets from Marco’s fingers brushing against his as they exchange slices.   


“Try em!” Marco says with a mouthful. It’s not the most attractive thing, but Tom finds it cute in its own way and takes a bite into the mystery meat. Tom lets out a content hum, finishing the juicy sandwich much faster than anticipated. Okay apparently he was more hungry than he thought he was.   


The second one isn’t juicy, but the flavors are really rich. It makes Tom wonder why he didn’t always go there to eat, something he also voices to Marco once his attention isn’t completely preoccupied with their food.

“Well uh, this place is kind of special to me I guess? Sometimes I like to come here after a long day and relax with a milkshake. And there’s always couples here so I thought it’d be nice to bring someone along for once.”

This  _ definitely  _ had to be a date. A small, cute diner filled with couples and Marco personally inviting him here? He must have meant a great deal to Marco and if they weren’t eating Tom would have probably kissed Marco by now.

“Is there anywhere you wanted to go after this?” Considering it was barely one in the afternoon Tom really didn’t want to leave Marco’s side. “It’s pretty early and I don’t really want the date to end yet.”   


“Date?” Marco drops his sandwich on his plate and oh no. Was he too bold about wanting to continue with the date or did he overstep? “.. We’re out on a date?”

Tom can practically hear the glass crack on his reality. He didn’t overstep no, he fell face first into disaster. Tom’s not sure if he’s going to have an anxiety attack or if he’s going to accidentally set something on fire. “Yeah- Why else- didn’t you say, ‘it’s a date’?”   


“Oh,  _ that?  _ That’s just an expression people use sometimes.” Tom one hundred percent knows how he’s feeling now. He doesn’t even want to exist, maybe staring into the void until he can get over his infuriating crush with Marco-   


“B-But if you’d like it to be a date I wouldn’t be against it.”

“Huh?” This sets Tom back. Again. What was with this day being an emotional roller coaster? They weren’t dating, but now they were. It was hard to debate if Marco was just sparing his feelings, but maybe not. Considering the pink blush on his face, then perhaps..   


Perhaps there was a chance Marco felt the same way too.

“I um, I wouldn’t mind dating. You. I want to date you- I sound so awkward.” Marco sighs heavily and rests his burning face in his hands. It’s already one of Tom’s top favorite cute Marco moments now.

“Sounds great.” Tom grins at Marco once he sees him peeking through his fingers like he didn’t believe it either. “Guess I’m your boyfriend now. Right?” Ugh, he sounded too hopeful there. But the way Marco grins back at him it was well worth saying.   


“And that makes me your boyfriend too,” Marco giggles, something Tom’s never heard and already loves. “After we’re done you wanna do some karaoke and come back here to share a milkshake?”   


Tom tries not to think about how that sounds like the most amazing thing in the world right now and he definitely tries not to think about how splitting a milkshake with two straws was something like an indirect kiss. “Only if we can sing to Love Sentence.”

Marco gasps, putting a hand on his heart. “I’d be insulted if we didn’t!”

Maybe this time they could sing a love song.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for my bae/best friend's birthday, I love her so much and hope she enjoys these two very adorable dorks <3 <3 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
